legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P7/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are both seen playing with the infants) ???: *giggles* Higher, higher! Alex: You wanna float higher? ???: Yeah! Alex: Okay! (Alex uses his powers and floats the infant up high) ???: Yay! I can fly! ???: Hey I wanna fly to! Jessica: Then let me help you! (Jessica uses her powers and floats the other infant as well) ???: Haha! All right! ???: This is awesome! I wanna have wings when I grow up! Alex: Hmm... Winged Targhuls. Jessica: You think it's possible? Alex: Maybe. I mean we got a Targhul in the house with cat ears for crying out loud. It's gonna be possible somehow. Jessica: True. (Alex and Jessica then float the two infants back down to the ground) ???: You two are awesome psychics! ???: Yeah your powers are so cool! ???: You're both cool! Alex: Thanks kids! Jessica: You guys are too much! ???: Nonsense! ???: Yeah! We haven't began complimenting you guys! Alex: Awww! Jessica: Then come on and hug us kids! (The Infants all crawl up and hug the two as they crawl onto their bodies) ???: We love you guys! Alex: Aww we love you to! Jessica: You're all the best! ???: *giggles* ???: Say, I've got a question for you two. Alex: What little guy? ???: How did you two meet? Jessica: Hm? ???: Yeah, I wanna know that too. ???: Same here! Alex: You wanna know how we met? ???: Yeah! ???: Come on, tell us! ???: Please? Alex: Well, alright. Jessica: We'll tell you guys! ???: Yay! ???: Story time! Alex: Alright, now gather around. Jessica: Now this all starts not too long ago... (The scene then flashes back to Alex at school as he struggles to hold a stack of books up) Alex: Ah come on! Don't fall! (Alex continues walking before he trips over his own foot and starts falling forward) Alex: AH NO!! (Alex is about to hit the ground before he and the books all stop in mid air) Alex: Huh?? ???: Hey are you all right!? (Alex turns his head to find Jessica standing there holding out her hand which glows with yellow psychic energy. Alex blushes a bit) Alex: Uhh, y-yeah I'm fine now. T-Thanks. Jessica: No problem. Here let me help you with those books. (Jessica gently lets Alex down as they start grabbing books) Alex: Thanks for helping out. Jessica: Don't mention it. Say, what's your name? Alex: You first. Jessica: Okay. My name's Jessica. Jessica Garland. Alex: Oh, I-I'm Alex. Jessica: Alex? As in Alex Lorthare? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: *gasp* That means your Ashley Von's son! Alex: You know about my mom? Jessica: Yeah! Your mom is the reason I want to be a hero! Alex: Wow, I didn't know she had fans. Jessica: Why wouldn't she?! Alex: Uhh- ???: Alex! (Erin then walks over) Erin: You okay? I heard you yell earlier. Alex: Oh sis! Yeah I'm okay. Jessica: Sis? Shes your sister? Alex: Yeah. Erin: Name's Erin. Jessica: I'm Jessica. Its nice to meet you. Erin: Nice to meet you too. Alex: Y-Yeah. She kept me from falling down earlier. Erin: Really? How? Jessica: Oh that's cause my psychic powers. *Makes a book float* You can see a reason why I admire your mother! Erin: Oh you're a psychic too huh? Jessica: Yep! Erin: Huh, then I guess Alex finally found his match. Alex: Huh? Jessica: His match? Erin: Alex here is also a psychic. Jessica: *Gasp* Really?! Alex: *Blushes* Uhhh, y-yeah I am. Jessica: Awesome! Is it true you're also the leader of the Defenders?! Alex: Y-Yep! Jessica: Wow! (Erin smirks at Alex) Alex: Uhh well, w-we should probably get to class. Jessica: Alright! You coming too Erin? Erin: Yeah sure. (The three then go and head to class before it cuts to them entering the room) Jack: Hey there you are! Ian: You guys gonna sit down? Erin: Sure! Alex: Well, actually... Jack: What? Alex: I-I'm gonna go sit with Jessica if that's alright. Ian: Who?? Jessica: *Gasp* You wanna sit with me?! Alex: Yeah sure. I-Is that alright? Jessica: *Thinking* Oh my gosh! This is amazing! *Out loud* Yeah sure! Alex: A-Alright. (Alex and Jessica head to the back of the class as Erin and the others look back at him and Jessica) Kiro: What just happened? Ian: Did Alex just ditch us? Jack: I think so. Erin: Hmm.... (Alex and Jessica are seen sitting in the back of the room as Jessica looks at Alex with stars in her eyes) Erin:... *Thinking* good for you bro. Good for you (Erin looks at the two with a smirk before it cuts to later on with Alex and Jessica sitting together at lunch) Jessica: *smiles*.... Alex: S-So, you doing okay? Jessica: Okay? Alex I'm excited! I get to hang out with one of the Lorthare Twins, and he's a psychic like me! Alex: W-Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Jessica: Oh you know I am! Alex: *Nervous laugh* Jessica: So what's your mom like in person? Alex: In person? Well, she's nice for one thing. Jessica: How nice? Alex: Very nice. Jessica: Wow! Alex: Heh, yeah. (Back at the present) ???: Huh, so you were quite the fan girl huh Jessica? Jessica: *Rubs the back of her head* Hehe, kinda. Alex: Oh come on Jess, you were a fanatic when we first met. Jessica: Shut up! Alex: What its true. I'm at least glad I never wondered if you cared about me or just the fact I was my mom's son. Jessica: Well I did hear that you were pretty nice. I guess you were also a chance for me to make a good friend. Alex: Aww, thanks Jess. (Alex kisses Jessica on the cheek) Infants: Awwww! (Jessica blushes as Alex laughs) Jessica: *Embarrassed groan* ???: So is there more to the story? Alex: Not really. After that, I had to leave school to start focusing full time on The Marked Ones. Jessica: Yeah. We didn't see each other until that one day I met him back on the street and then went to his house. ???: Oh. ???: Then does that mean we can keep playing? Alex: Sure kids. Jessica: You guys wanna fly again? ???: Yes! ???: Let's do it! Alex: Alright! (Alex and Jessica both start to levitate a few of the infants as they all laugh with joy) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts